A Fallen Star Doesn't Mean It's Forgotten:
by Blame.it.on.Time
Summary: Memories can make sour notes turn into a melody even if it is only bittersweet / or Austin reminisces about the memories he has when he finally hits rock bottom.


**Hey. I know a lot of people don't like Author's notes, but I felt that it was wrong not to introduce myself. You can call me Scarlet if you like and, t****his is my first fanfic and I really hope you give my stories a try. I know some people might not read it because it is my first, but please check it out, I worked really hard on it. Reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I hope to continue to write stories and I hope you welcome me into the fan fiction family.**

**If you have any ideas for prompts please feel free to put them in the reviews or pm me and I will try my best to write them. Once again reviews are welcomed, I would love to know you thoughts.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story and continue to follow and read my stories!**

A Fallen Star Doesn't Mean It's Forgotten:

"We are here to introduce the biggest sensations of our time, duet – "is all the announcer can get out before the screen turns pitch black.

A man with dull blond hair sighed as he put the remote down on the overly sized coffee table, right next to the picture frame of them. He doesn't know why he tortures himself by re-watching their performances together. He runs his hands through his hair as he gets up and walks around the quiet Mansion.

He just looks through the house as the pictures bring back sweet memories the sting just like salt on fresh wounds, even though the damage was done a long time ago

It has been six months since he has been on stage, six months since he lost the fame, and six months since he lost the girl.

He walks through the living room as he sees the pictures that hang up upon the wall. The curtains are drawn to a close and the flowers have withered and dried. He notices how different everything seems here. The once bright and lively room had become a place fit for the non – living. He remembers the first day they moved in together and how everything seemed so unreal…they were finally reaching the top and they got to live their dreams with each other.

/ Flashback /

"_Austin, can you bring in the rest of the boxes? It's been a long day and…and…and" the brown haired girl stuttered as she failed to find any excuses as to why she couldn't help her boyfriend with the boxes._

"_And…and what? Oh…I know….and Austin please hurry up and get the boxes so you can quickly take me into your arms where I can rest my weak soul." He finished as he teased her while bringing the rest of the boxes and closing the door with his foot. _

_He managed to get a death glare before getting tackled to the floor and letting out a small girl – like shriek._

"_Is that strong enough for you, Mister I think I am so strong guy?" she said as she started to giggle at her own stupidity._

"_I wouldn't call this strong, but…I wouldn't mind this arrangement with you in my arms, but I would prefer it if we were on a more comfortable surface…but if this is what you want then it will have to do" he said as he tightened his arms around her and started trailing small kisses on her neck._

"_Austin!" she shrieked  
_

_/ _End of Flashback /

He broke out of his thoughts as she shrieked his name in his head and he entered the kitchen. He managed to put on small smile…a very small smile, as various memories flashed through his head…all of them mainly consisted of him interfering with her work and getting yelled at…

/ Various Bits of Different Flashbacks /

"_Austin, stop eating the cookies, they are for the neighbors!"_

"_Austin, stop trying to taste the cake!"_

"_Austin, stop trying to steal the pancakes!_

"_Austin, stop that…it tickles."_

"_Austin, hurry up and get dressed we are going to be late!"_

"_Austin, stop playing with the flowers and help me make dinner!"_

"_Austin, take the garbage out"_

_/ End of the Various Flashbacks /_

However one memory stood out in his mind. As he saw his cell phone vibrate on the marble counter he got lost in the memory.

/ Flashback /

"_Ok…I'll send you the necessary documents within a few days and we can talk about it over lunch someday…" he was chatting away on his phone as he tried to seal his purchase of a record deal before their anniversary. _

"_Austin…Austin…Austin get off the phone…Austin" she started pouting like a little girl who didn't get her candy._

"_Hold on sir…sorry…hold on" he said as he covered the phone_

"_What happened…I'm really busy right now…can't it wait? He pleaded as he tried his best to make sure his boss didn't hear them…_

"_What's more important than me…or is it a who? Is it a girl? Is she prettier than me? Do you love her? Austin answer me." She pouted as she stomped her feet like a five year old._

_It was midnight and the drowsiness must have been getting to her head. His boss was in London and this was the only time he could properly talk to him._

"_It's nothing Ally…and it's definitely not a girl…you know what hold on…"_

_He could see the tears starting to build up in her eyes_

"_Sir can I call you back later" he didn't even wait for an answer as he hung up and walked over to the pouting girl who had his back turned to him and hugged her from the back._

_She must have been really tried since she didn't even reprimand him. All she did was move in closer to his chest and allowed him to continue to trail kisses from her cheek along her neck. _

"_You know there isn't anyone besides you right…I can't tell you right now who that was. All I need is for you to trust me…Can you do that for me? "was all he thought he needed to say._

_And he was right_

"_Austin…" she said quietly while she turned around to face him_

"_hmm…" was all he was able to reply while he buried his face in her hair_

"_Kiss me…" was all she needed to say before she was pushed against the table and was met with a loving kiss._

_/ _End of Flashback /

That had to be the first time she didn't yell at him in the kitchen.

He slowly dragged his feet across the hall as he came face to face with the guestroom. He didn't even want to open it, but his hand instinctively opened the door and his feet dragged him in.

It was still in the same condition that they had left it the day before he lost her. The bed was covered in the soft, white feathers while the sheets were practically falling off the bed. The contents on the bedside tables had spilled and a single lipstick stain remained on the pillowcase.

Just looking at the door had caused the memories to flash before his eyes, but the one of the day before she left, the one that left the room in a mess replayed right before his very eyes.

/ Flashback /

_They were both working in the guest room trying to fix it up before Dez and Trish arrived to stay the weekend and before they barged into the house with their spare key and see that the place is a dump. They were planning to stay over to work on Austin and Ally's biggest performance ever…and to love in the big bedroom…and to escape the head biting managers of the big business to hang out with each other. _

_Team Austin may have developed into fine adults who worked on their own career, but they never broke up Team Austin. They decided that that was where they started, and if they were to end they would end it with Team Austin intact and by their side, and everything was going fine._

_Dez may have become one of the most demanded director of their time, but he was still that goofy lovable guy with a small video camera when he was with Team Austin._

_Trish may have become one of the most demanded managers of their time, but her first priority and best customer was still her friends and she wouldn't change that for the world…even if they couldn't believe that she managed to hold down a job._

"_Austin, stop sleeping and fluff the pillowcases properly or their necks are going to hurt!" she yelled as she was working on her own pillow._

"_But I wanna lie down! This bed is almost better than ours…a little shut eye never harmed anyone." He pouted as he threw the comforter over his head,_

"_Austin, you just ruined the bed! Now I have to make it again. You are so going to get it!" she said as she smacked him with her pillow for extra emphasize._

_The hit to the head got him up, but his intentions weren't pure. He armed himself with a pillow behind his back as he approached her ready to attack, but before he could do anything he was hit once again on the face with the plush pillow in her hand._

"_Oh…I think I know you well enough that you willingly didn't get up to do what I told you to do." She stated haughtily _

"_Oh really" he said with a smirk_

"_Yes, really" she said as she smirked back._

_He continued to smirk as he prepared to pounce on her on to the bed, but once he jumped he landed face first into a soft mattress._

"_And I know you well enough that you wouldn't give up that easily, but apparently you don't know me well enough" she huffed as she attempted to turn around frustrated that time was running out; however a pair of strong arms grabbed a hold of her hands and pulled her down onto the bed_

"_I think I know you well enough…don't you?" he said with a smirk_

"_Not really" she laughed as she hit him in the face with the pillow that still remained in her hands._

"_Hey! That's not fair!" he pouted as he slowly reached for the pillow besides him._

"_Says who?" she asked with a smirk_

"_Me!" he yelled before hitting her with the pillow_

"_Payback" he yelled in victory…or so he thought_

"_Oh…it. is. on!" she yelled as she straddled him and constantly hit him with the pillow_

_And the biggest pillow fight in the history of the world had started between two lovers, one that started with a tired man/boy not wanting to get up and ended with their friends yelling at them to stop kissing on the guest bed reserved for them. But that didn't stop them, and eventually drove their friends out of their house and into a hotel because, like Dez said,_

"_The love was too sweet, and they couldn't afford to get cavities because their whole career meant they had to look good" or in other words it was an excuse so their friends could have some alone time before Austin had to leave for a business deal in a week, one that consisted of an anniversary gift therefore he couldn't take Ally. A topic all of them had been avoiding to discuss._

_/ End of Flashback /_

He sauntered up the long stairs that felt like they were never going to end. He remembered how he kind of hated walking up those stairs; however that didn't stop them from making memories there.

He lets out a stony chuckle thinking of how they even managed to make memories on the stairs.

/ Flashback /

_They just came back from a press conference and the small brunette walked in with her heels in her hand as she cursed at the person who invented them._

"_I'm telling you Austin whoever invented these shoes should be sued…these are not fashionable they are torture devices!"_

"_Really Ally...says the one you who has over fifty pairs of heels in her closet." He knew he was in for it…never insult your woman on their fashion…especially when they are mad and have a sharp object in their hands. However he couldn't help but laugh at her silliness. _

"_Says the one that is over six feet tall and towers over me like the Eiffel tower." she argued_

"_Well that explains where all the romance comes from in our relationship doesn't it?" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows_

"_Oh really…_

"_Yes, really" he smirked_

"_It's your fault that I have to wear these heels anyway." she huffed_

"_How is it my fault?" he whined as he was being accused of something he didn't do_

"_I have to try so hard to look tall and slim when I'm next to you…" she started to say quietly as she started walking up the stairs with her defense breaking down_

"_And why is that?" he questioned. He knew it was a matter of time before she broke. He always knew she thought little of herself…he really thought she was getting better after she started working with him and becoming a performer, but it seems as if he was wrong._

"_Because I'm scared I'll lose you…" she said as she dragged herself up the stairs_

_He sped up the stairs and quickly picked her up bridal style. He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "You know I would never leave you. I like that you are smaller than me. It lets me carry you in my arms like this and lets me feel like I can protect you. You won't be able to get rid of me even if you want to."_

_Her eyes filled with tears as she buried her head into his chest and nodded her head. She let him carry her up the rest of the stairs and into their bedroom._

/ End of Flashback /

He breaks out of his trance and starts to take in his surroundings. He is surprised to see that his feet have carried him into their bedroom. The place the cried, laughed, fought, and loved. The pictures that adorn the walls overwhelm him as he walks around.

He remembers the night he lost Ally. Of course there are many happy memories associated with this room, but he can't seem to look past the night that he lost his love. He remembers crying himself into depression…he couldn't sleep, nothing…he couldn't even hold her properly…he couldn't get her to stay.

/ Flashback /

"_Austin…do you have to go." She whispered with tears in her eyes, afraid that if she tried to use her normal voice she wouldn't be able to control herself and would burst out crying._

_He couldn't speak. Her shining eyes were like bright stoplights telling him not to leave and her voice broke his heart. He knew they were a team, but some things he was required to do alone. The only thing keeping him sane and stopping him from shredding the airline ticket was the fact that they could possibly achieve something they wanted to do since they reached the top, and that was buying their own record deal._

_He reached out and pulled her close to him and tightly held on. He thought that if he held her tight enough time would just stop and he could go later._

_He slightly pulled back and looked down to see her and asked "Are you sure you don't want to see me at the airport…"_

_She hesitated before lightly nodding her head._

"_I know if I go I'll just break down…please don't get mad…I don't know if I could handle it" she whispered hoarsely barely keeping a control of herself._

_He nodded his head and kissed her getting ready to depart with his bags as Dez honked his horn signaling it was time to go._

"_I love you Ally" he said as he struggled to leave her_

"_I love you too" she said, resisting the urge to hold him back._

_They barely left each other's sides; let alone going all across the globe. This was going to be hard for both of them and he couldn't help but feel an odd feeling before he left for the airport._

_Tears were now struggling to stay in his eyes. He remembers Dez receiving the call. He remembers rushing to the accident spot. He remembers finding her car flipped over with no Ally…he remembers seeing the flashing lights of the ambulance driving away from the scene taking away Ally, his Ally._

_He remembers the doctors telling him she's gone. He remembers them giving him a bag that was filled with belongings that were found at the site of the accident…he saw the engagement ring, and he a blood stained piece of paper._

_He remembered reading it and breaking down. He couldn't hold it in anymore and he wouldn't even try…_

_He remembers holding the paper that showed a plane ticket that was purchased and hour after he left…he had to been in checking at that time…_

_A ticket meant to take her to London…a ticket meant to take her to him…_

_/ End of Flashback /_

His feet have finally dragged him to his final destination…the roof.

He moves toward the edge and gazes up into the dark skies…he looks at the starts, but one manages to outshine the others. He stares at it intensely and spills his heart out.

"Ally, I don't know if you hear me, or this is just a futile attempt, but I just wanted you to know that I can't take this anymore. I can't live in this painful life anymore…trust me I have thought about ending it a long time ago…but I tried holding on for you. I can't take it anymore…the memories are so sweet, but bitter at the same time. People may say that once someone passes they are forgotten, but they were wrong…and I am glad they are. I couldn't even imagine what I would do if I forgot the memories we had."

He knew it was midnight and if he gave in…he could succeed.

He walked closer to the edge as he said "You were a star when you were one earth, and now you are a star that outshines the others. You may have fallen to others on this wretched earth plane, but you aren't forgotten"

"I hope to see you soon" he said as he dangled one foot over the edge.


End file.
